This invention relates generally to solar energy collector/concentrator systems and is particularly directed to an adjustable diaphragm mirror module for a solar collector providing for the accurate focusing of incident solar radiation.
Because of the virtually unlimited supply of energy of the sun and its availability, the conversion of solar radiation into other, more usable forms of energy has long been the subject of serious study and analysis. However, because the energy as solar radiation by its ever-present nature is so diffuse, attempts to convert solar energy to alternative forms have in the past been inefficient and impractical. Prior approaches to the conversion of solar radiation into a more usable form of energy have generally been characterized by the use of large and complex devices and their associated high cost, particularly with regard to the cost of designing and fabricating large, efficient optical surfaces and supporting apparatus used to focus the sun's rays.
Parabolic reflectors are generally employed for gathering and concentrating radiant energy from the sun for the purpose of providing heat which may be converted to other forms of energy. Such devices may be used in large numbers of movable mirrors turned towards the sun and inclined to one another in order to concentrate the rays reflected by the mirrors into a focus in which the center of a device utilizing solar energy, such as a heat exchanger, is positioned. Parabolic reflectors are also particularly useful in conjunction with space vehicles where solar energy can be converted to mechanical energy, which in turn can be utilized to generate electrical current, operate controls, and generally sustain spacecraft operations. The ideal solar concentrator would include a mirror assembly rigid enough to withstand various environmental defocusing forces such as wind, ground vibrational loads, etc., yet light enough in weight to facilitate installation and not require complex support and positioning components. Simplifying the structure of these solar concentrators will result in a corresponding reduction in the cost thereof, which is absolutely essential for their widespread acceptance and use on a commercial basis. Because of the various configurations of solar converters as utilized in heating, electrical and fuel systems, the ideal solar radiation concentrator should also be compatible with a variety of solar converters ranging from the single point focus to a linear focus.